


Double Trouble

by Jongdaesdimple



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Clones, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Intense Flirting (different characters), M/M, No Smut, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, X-EXO, but a lot of sexual comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongdaesdimple/pseuds/Jongdaesdimple
Summary: Sehun wanted to get Junmyeon to notice him. Everyone told him spells weren’t the answer but he wanted to. He wanted to seem cool, interesting and strong in Junmyeon’s eyes. Except it went wrong, really wrong. Together Junmyeon and Sehun have to figure out how to undo the spell.Basically I watched the X-EXO trailer and I wanted to write something about it. Also, this is not really as soft as my other fics... be warned this is the content you'd find on my IG.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 111





	1. Double Trouble

Junmyeon walks into the library and Sehun can’t take his eyes off him. It’s not like there’s any one thing about Junmyeon that particularly stands out but Sehun is captivated. His black hair is nicely styled with his bangs pushed to the side. His round glasses add a certain level of intellectual vibes which makes sense since Junmyeon is a Ravenclaw prefect. His robes are ironed like any other student but Sehun thinks the blue just suits him so well. 

Nothing is particularly different from any other student but somehow he outshines them all, in Sehun’s eyes anyway. 

“Stop ogling Junmyeon,” Jongin says trying to get Sehun’s attention “We’re supposed to be studying remember?”

“Who cares about herbology anyway,” Sehun says not even bother to look at Jongin while he keeps his eyes locked on Junmyeon. 

“He’s never going to date a 4th-year, much less you.” Jongin chuckles.

“He could!” Sehun protests looking at his best friend “2 years is hardly an age gap.”

“Ok how about the fact that he doesn’t know who you are and never will because you refuse to talk to him.” Jongin rebuttals.

“I want our first conversation to come up naturally” Sehun explains for the 1472nd time. 

“Exactly, you’re never going to talk to him” Jongin shakes his head while resuming his herbology reading. 

“Ok if you’re so smart, what would you do talk to him?” Sehun says smugly. 

“Just ask him to tutor you or something,” Jongin says without looking up from his book “He’s smart and you’re not exactly an O level student.”

“I’m passing aren’t I?” Sehun says slightly offended. 

“Do you want to talk to him before he graduates or not?” Jongin huffs looking up at his friend “Or you could just go up to him and ask him out, up to you.”

“I’ll ask him to teach me...” Sehun says getting up from their table “herbology, so you’re on your own now Nini.”

“As if I wasn’t the second Junmyeon stepped in,” Jongin says rolling his eyes “Good luck, tell me all about it tonight.”

“Will do,” Sehun says walking towards Junmyeon. 

The closer Sehun gets the more he realizes he really isn’t ready for this. He’s just a young Slytherin and Junmyeon is a freaking 6th-year prefect. Sehun takes a deep breath and decides to talk to Junmyeon regardless. Yes, he’s young and somewhat socially awkward but he’s nothing if not determined and right now he’s determined to show Jongin he can talk to Junmyeon. 

“Junmyeon?” Sehun says, his voice much softer than intended. 

“Yes?” Junmyeon says turning to face Sehun “Do I know you?”

“Uh, p-probably not” Sehun chuckles trying to hide his fear “I was um hoping you could sort of be my tutor for herbology? I’m in 4th year.”

“Hmm,” Junmyeon says thinking a bit, “I think I have some free time... are you busy Sunday afternoons?”

“Nope!” Sehun responds a little too excitedly. 

“Great well we can meet in the library around 2 pm” Junmyeon smiles. 

Wow. Junmyeon’s smile is something else. Sehun has seen it from afar but never this close and never directed at him. It’s almost hypnotizing. Sehun feels a smile spread across his face. 

“Is that all?” Junmyeon asks politely. 

“Yup!” Sehun says unable to think of a reason to keep the conversation going. 

“Ok well see you Sunday then” Junmyeon smiles again before walking away. 

That went... ok? It worked at least but Sehun just sorta came off as an overly excited kid. Sehun cringes reviewing his responses. “Nope!” “Yup!” Why did he have to answer like that? Not exactly the relaxed, cool, mature vibes Sehun wanted. Jongin is right, Junmyeon would never date him. 

Sehun leaves the library so he can properly cringe alone in his dormitory, maybe think of a way to not embarrass himself on Sunday.

Once Sehun makes it to his dormitory he notices that he’s not alone. Of course, he couldn’t be alone. 

“Hey Kyungsoo,” Sehun says before falling onto his own bed. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be studying with Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks looking up from his book. 

“Yeah but then I embarrassed myself in front of Junmyeon so I left.” Sehun sighs. 

“You actually talked to him?” Kyungsoo says interested “Finally.”

“And he’s my herbology tutor now” Sehun smiles remembering how he’ll get to see him and talk to him again. 

“Then that sounds good?” Kyungsoo says confused “What’s embarrassing about that.”

“I talked to him like I was some small child and he was a cool big brother,” Sehun says the smile fading from his face “I’m supposed to be the cool one who sweeps him off his feet. Now I’m gonna get baby-brother zoned.”

“I think you’re overthinking this” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“I need something to make me better for Sunday.” Sehun says seriously “Is there like a ‘don’t be an idiot’ potion?”

“You think people would fail classes if that existed?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow “You need to pay more attention in class.”

“What about something that would just make me act more mature,” Sehun asks. 

“I don’t think potions are the solution Sehun,” Kyungsoo says “Just be yourself and either he’ll like you or he won’t but that’s just the chance you’ll have to take.”

“Not helpful” Sehun grumbles to himself. 

Sehun pulls out his phone and looks up “cool potion”. Yes, is it frowned upon to use phones and the internet, but being a half-muggle, Sehun really doesn’t care. People can judge all they like but Sehun likes muggle technology. 

Most of the information on the internet is fake since the ministry does not allow witches and wizards to post about magic on the internet. But the ministry can only surveil so much and some stuff does get through.

Since Kyungsoo clearly isn’t going to help and Sehun isn’t about to look through 34 books to find the potion he’s looking for, the internet seems like the best option. 

It takes a while but Sehun finds a few sites that seem to have some potions and spells that might just work. The one that Sehun is most interested in is a spell called “alter your ego” dumb name but it looks like it might be exactly what Sehun wants. 

_ Want to edit personality? Now you can! With Alter your Ego. For just 12.99 _ _ £ unlock this spell and learn how to change personality traits! Calmer! More excitable! More mature! Do it all with this spell! _

Yes, it could very easily be a scam but Sehun is a bit desperate at this point. He logs into his PayPal and pays for the spell. As soon as he does a scroll appears at the end of his bed. Ok so at least the spell was made by actual wizards.

Sehun picks up the scroll and starts to read it. 

“What’s that?” Kyungsoo says looking over. 

“A spell” Sehun answers honestly looking over it. 

“Do I want to know?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Probably not” Sehun smiles mischievously. 

“Sehun if this blows up in your face, just know I warned you.” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“Noted” Sehun replies before reading over the long list of instructions. 

This spell seems more complicated than anything Sehun has ever done. It has to be done at night, which is a bit odd but doable. If he whispers, his roommates probably won’t even notice. Other than that there are a lot of steps but the scroll is very descriptive, which is good since Sehun doesn’t know what he’s doing. 

Once night falls and all of Sehun’s roommates are asleep Sehun follows all the instructions perfectly. He envisions in his mind who he wants to be. Mature, effortlessly flirty, no stuttering, cool, strong and confident. Once he has that clearly pictured in his mind he says the words of the spell out loud. 

“_ Sosie malefik _” Sehun whispers. 

He doesn’t feel any different... maybe he’s not supposed to? Or maybe it didn’t work... He’ll have to see on Sunday. For now, Sehun needs to get to sleep. 

~=+•+=~

Junmyeon wakes up feeling warmer than usual. He feels something soft press on his neck... like a kiss? Suddenly he realizes it’s because there’s someone else in his bed. He quickly jumps out of his bed and grabs his wand from his end table and points it at the intruder. No one should be able to get into prefect’s private bedroom, they’re magically locked. 

“Mmm come back into bed” The voice, clearly male and oddly familiar, purrs. 

“Identify yourself!” Junmyeon yells. 

“If I have to” The man says before sitting up on the bed and looking at Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon’s heart skips a beat as he sees himself. Not himself, obviously, but someone who looks exactly like him... but somehow also completely the opposite. While Junmyeon is known for being somewhat cute, people call him a bunny, but this man looks like he could kill someone without blinking. Junmyeon can’t get over seeing his features contort in such a terrifying way. 

  
  


His mind races for what spells and potions could have caused this. There are a few but none would explain the creepy terrifying aura this man gives off. 

“My name is Suhø” Suhø smiles, not the smile that Junmyeon has, a sinister smile. 

“Why do you look like me?” Junmyeon asks not lowering his wand. 

“Because I am you” Suhø laughs “I’m just... an alternate version of you.”

“What?” Junmyeon asks confused, there’s nothing to Junmyeon’s knowledge that create evil clones. 

“That’s all I know” Suhø says before getting out of the bed. 

“WHY ARE YOU NAKED” Junmyeon yells trying not to look, but he has to stay ready in case this... clone attacks. 

“Well, I wasn’t created with clothes” Suhø responds before smirking “Why? Don’t like what you see.”

“What- you’re me- no JUST GET SOME CLOTHES ON” Junmyeon sputters, why the hell is his clone flirting with him, this is so wrong. 

“Or you could take yours off.” Suhø says reaching for Junmyeon’s PJ top.

“Jesus Christ!” Junmyeon says before smacking Suhø’s hands and grabbing clothes of his drawer to throw at Suhø. 

Suhø, unnecessarily slowly, gets dressed. 

“I’m going to bind you to that chair and you’ll stay there while I go to class and figure out what to do with you” Junmyeon explains to his doppelganger. 

“Kinky” Suhø smirks before sitting in the chair “Alright I’m on board.”

“_ Incarcerous _” Junmyeon says and ropes immediately tightly bind Suhø to the chair. 

“I’ll be magically locking the door on the way out so don’t even bother trying to escape” Junmyeon warns. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it” Suhø says in almost a mocking tone “Why leave when I know you’ll be back.”

Junmyeon shivers in disgust. Why the hell did his clone have to be into him? 

Junmyeon has an overly stressful day. Sometimes he regrets being a prefect and today is one of those days. On top of his regular course load and studying, which he did in the library to avoid Suhø, he had to deduct so many points from students who just seem to be trying to bother Junmyeon. By the time he gets back to his room he just wants to sleep, but he has to deal with his annoying clone. 

“You know the point of BDSM is the pleasure right?” Suhø says struggling against the ropes “It was fun for like an hour but then it just got boring. Come play with me.” 

“You’re disgusting” Junmyeon frowns “I’ll let you go so you can sleep, but you have to be good.”

“Oh, I’ll be good” Suhø smirks. 

“Can you stop doing that!” Junmyeon says frustrated “I won’t let you go until you promise to stop your comments!”

“I think we both know you like them deep down.” Suhø winks “but if you insist, I’ll stop. For today.”

“Good” Junmyeon sighs out of exasperation before undoing the ropes. 

“You know I haven’t eaten all day” Suhø says sounding a little angry, which sounds honestly terrifying. 

“Well, I should have a granola bar in the drawer, go nuts” Junmyeon smiles at his pun. 

“Can’t you just wizard up a feast?” Suhø asks. 

“No, food is one of the 5 exceptions to the-” Junmyeon starts. 

“Lame” Suhø says before munching on the bar “Wizards are useless.”

“Aren’t you a wizard?” Junmyeon asks confused. 

“No, I’m an alter ego” Suhø says still eating the granola bar “I’m not technically real.”

“What?” Junmyeon asks confused “Then how did you get here?”

“I was conjured,” Suhø says finishing the granola “do you have anything else? If you think I can keep my abs without some protein you’re delusional. Although you should know that since we have the same body don’t we? Should I check?”

“Who conjured you?” Junmyeon asks ignoring Suhø’s flirting.

“Why?” Suhø smirks “If I tell you what will you give me?”

“Forget it I’ll figure it out myself” Junmyeon sighs. 

~=+•+=~

“Did you get a haircut?” Kyungsoo says looking at Sehun’s hair. 

“Of course I did!” Sehun smiles “Today’s the day I go study with Junmyeon!”

“Oh, it’s Sunday already?” Kyungsoo sighs “The weekend is too short.”

“True” Sehun nods “well I’m off.”

“Good luck!” Kyungsoo yells “God knows you’ll need it.”

Sehun smiles, he doesn’t need luck, he has magic. 

While Sehun still isn’t sure the spell worked, he has been feeling more confident and his lisp barely came out so maybe the spell just isn’t that strong. Might explain why no one talks about it at school. 

Sehun walks into the library and looks for Junmyeon. He sees him sitting at one of the study tables, of course, he’s punctual. He’s so perfect. He took his glasses off to read but he still looks adorably nerdy.

“Hi!” Sehun says sitting down across the table from Junmyeon “Thank you for helping me.”

“It’s no problem” Junmyeon looks up but there’s no smile, Sehun shouldn’t always expect Junmyeon to be smiling but it still hurts him. Is Junmyeon not feeling well? Maybe he’s stressed with school or-

“What did you have trouble with?” Junmyeon asks. 

“Oh um” Sehun says trying to think of something “All of it?”

“Ok” Junmyeon laughs lightly “We’ll start from chapter 1 then.”

Junmyeon takes the textbook from Sehun’s hands and opens it to the first chapter. 

“Alright, so you know what a Bouncing Bulb is right?” Junmyeon asks reading the textbook. 

“Yes” Sehun nods “It’s a plant”

“More specifically?” Junmyeon asks a little worried.

“It jumps around” Sehun answers. 

“Ok, and what colour is it?” Junmyeon asks. 

Sehun smiles to himself. He knows perfectly well that it’s purple but he has an idea to get closer to Junmyeon. 

“No idea” Sehun sighs “Is there a picture?”

“Yeah-” Junmyeon starts but Sehun is already bringing his chair right beside Junmyeon’s. 

“Ohhh I see! I remember this! We transplanted them” Sehun says making sure to lean on Junmyeon as much as possible while looking at the image. 

“Maybe you should sit back-” Junmyeon starts. 

“No” Sehun pouts “This is a lot easier for me if I can see things then I remember them better. We should just read together and I’ll ask questions.”

“Ok” Junmyeon nods not understanding why Sehun has to sit _ that _ close to him. He can read perfectly fine without squishing up beside Junmyeon.

The rest of the study session works out pretty well for Sehun. He gets to smell Junmyeon’s cologne which Sehun swears is what Amortentia smells like and he got to practically cuddle with Junmyeon the whole time. The spell worked so much better than Sehun thought. He was mature and flirty and didn’t freak out at all. 

“Ok it’s late we should get back to our dormitories,” Junmyeon says closing the book. 

“I want to see your room” Sehun says “I mean um I was thinking of becoming a prefect next year so I want to know if it’s worth the hype.”

“Uh” Junmyeon says thinking about his unwanted roommate, “I think it’s best we just go to our own rooms.”

“Can I at least see where your room is?” Sehun pleads “Is it in a tower?”

“It is” Junmyeon replies honestly “If you really want I can bring you to the tower, but not in my room.”

“Ok!” Sehun says excitedly “Let’s go!”

Sehun grabs Junmyeon’s hand and Junmyeon looks down in confusion. Sehun just smiles and hopes Junmyeon won’t pull away, which he doesn’t. They walk to Junmyeon’s tower until they get to the bedroom door. 

“Wow” Sehun says in shock “You have this whole tower to yourself?” 

“Yup” Junmyeon nods. 

“Junmyeon?” A voice calls from inside “Are you back?”

“Who’s that?” Sehun asks confused. 

“A friend” Junmyeon quickly lies “Ok well you should get back to your dormitory before I’m forced to deduct points from your house.”

Sehun frowns but starts walking back down the stairs to his dormitory. Once he’s out of sight, Junmyeon walks into his room. 

“Was that Sehun?” Suhø asks. 

“You know Sehun?” Junmyeon asks confused “You’ve only ever met me... which means... Sehun is the wizard who conjured you isn’t he?”

“Ah damn” Suhø says walking towards Junmyeon “I just lost my blackmail...”

“I wasn’t about to give in” Junmyeon says seriously. 

“Sure you weren’t” Suhø says leaning to whisper into Junmyeon’s ear. 

“Stop it!” Junmyeon says jumping back “Boundaries! Remember! Personal bubble!” 

“Boring” Suhø sighs “I wish I was someone else’s clone.”

“Well, I wish you were too.” Junmyeon agrees. 

“Ouch, I’m hurt” Suhø says sarcastically. 

“Why did Sehun conjure you?” Junmyeon says remembering how the conversation started. 

“Hmmm not sure but he was pretty clear with his spell” Suhø says “Mature, effortlessly flirty, strong and confident. I’m exactly what he ordered. He should have been looking for me... I’m pretty sure he’s more fun than you.”

“He’s in 4th year. Do _ not _ talk about him like that. He’s 15 years old for christ’s sake!” Junmyeon says somehow more disgusted than usual. 

“Possessive are we?” Suhø smirks “Is that why you aren’t interested in me? You already have little Sehunnie to-”

“Shut up!” Junmyeon yells with his hands over ears “He’s a kid!”

“Well, he’s the one who asked for me” Suhø points out “Plus I’m not the one who brought him up to my room.”

“I-” Junmyeon says getting a bit angry “He asked to see, that’s the only reason. I’m not a perverted cradle-robber like some people.” 

“He’s only two years younger I don’t think that counts as a cradle-robber. I know you think you’re some all-powerful prefect student leader but you’re just a teenager you know.” Suhø argues “Plus Sehun is _ really _ hot and clearly interested so I don’t see why it matters.”

“I can’t handle you.” Junmyeon fumes. 

“You know anger is a pretty strong aphrodisiac” Suhø says stepping closer. 

“Personal bubble!” Junmyeon yells. 

~=+•+=~

Sehun wakes up feeling pretty great. After his successful study date with Junmyeon yesterday, not even school can stop him from smiling. He walks to class with a spring in his step. 

“Sehun!” Sehun hears Junmyeon call, he smiles and turns around to face the prefect. 

“Yes?” Sehun answers. 

“We’re taking a sick day” Junmyeon says seriously “I’ve already reported it, we ate some bad food last night.”

“I don’t understand” Sehun says confused, he feels fine. 

“Oh, you will.” Junmyeon says looking very angry “You wanted to see my room? Let’s go.”

“Woah Junmyeon why are you acting so weird.” Sehun says not at all comfortable with this side of Junmyeon. 

“Your little spell backfired” Junmyeon whispers “Now we’re going to sort it out.”

“What spell?” Sehun says confused before he thinks of the one and only he’s cast recently “Oh”

“Yeah oh” Junmyeon says angrily, “I don’t break rules but you’ve forced me to, so let’s go before a professor realizes we don’t look that sick.”

Sehun follows Junmyeon feeling truly awful. He has no idea how his spell affected Junmyeon but he feels bad anyway. They run all the way up the tower and while Sehun is winded, Junmyeon seems just fine. He must be in really good shape. Junmyeon opens the door and Sehun walks in. 

“Who?” Sehun asks in complete shock looking at Suhø. 

“Suhø, nice to meet you Sehun” Suhø smiles in a way that makes Sehun want to run and hide. 

“What did I say!” Junmyeon yells at Suhø.

“Oh relax I didn’t say anything wrong” Suhø spits before walking closer to Sehun placing his finger under Sehun’s chin “I wouldn’t hurt Sehunnie.”

“Junmyeon what is going on?” Sehun practically cries terrified of the man inches from his face.

“Leave him alone and sit in your chair.” Junmyeon orders. 

“Fine” Suhø sighs letting his hand drop from Sehun’s face. 

“This is what your spell created.” Junmyeon says pointing at Suhø “Based on your reaction I’m guessing you didn’t mean to.”

“No! Not at all!” Sehun explains scared Junmyeon will be mad at him “I just wanted to be a little more confident and mature!” 

“You picked the wrong spell baby boy” Suhø smirks. 

“Cool it” Junmyeon says to Suhø. 

“You’re just jealous” Suhø mumbles. 

“What spell did you use Sehun?” Junmyeon asks. 

“Alter your ego” Sehun says still says feeling scared. 

“We didn’t learn that in school” Junmyeon says seriously “Sehun where did you get that spell.”

“I got it off the internet” Sehun says feeling ashamed. 

“Sehun! Don’t you know how dangerous that is!” Junmyeon scolds. 

“I was desperate! I acted like such a dumb kid in front of you! I couldn’t do that on our study dat- I mean tutoring session.” Sehun explains as his face flushes red. 

“Awww he has a crush” Suhø coos “_ Precious _”

“You didn’t need a spell Sehun” Junmyeon sighs “You just needed a pep talk or something. But now we have to deal with this alter ego.”

“I have a name you know” Suhø grumbles. 

“He’s a person though, isn’t he? We can’t um” Sehun gulps “_ Deal with him _.”

“He’s not a person, he’s just a spell.” Junmyeon explains “An annoying horny little spell.”

“Yeah and he’s such a prude he only let me-” Suhø starts

“SHUT IT” Junmyeon yells interrupting his clone. 

“Let you do what?” Sehun asks before Junmyeon summons up his best death glare, time with Suhø may have had some advantages. 

“I mean no yeah let’s work on reversing the spell” Sehun chokes. 

“I highly doubt this will work but try just a general counter-spell” Junmyeon says “Make sure to point it at Suhø.”

“_ Finite Incantatem _” Sehun says while doing the appropriate hand movement. 

“Yeah, that won’t work” Suhø frowns fakely “I could tell you the actual counter-spell but what would be the fun in that.”

“If we used a truth serum would it work on him?” Sehun asks Junmyeon “Then he could tell us the counter-spell”

“I’d hate to waste my only veritaserum but in theory, it would work” Junmyeon nods. 

“Hmmm, but would Sehunnie want me revealing all his secrets” Suhø grins “Like the reason I exist in the first place?”

“Oh god” Sehun says with wide eyes, he does not want Junmyeon finding out about his 2-year-old crush “We figure something out can’t we?”

“Sehun whatever it is, I promise I won’t care.” Junmyeon says honestly.

Sehun bites his lip and thinks this through. If Sehun says no, he’ll make Junmyeon mad. More than that Junmyeon might assume terrible things about Sehun especially considering how... forward Suhø is.

“Ok let’s do it.”

“I hate that it’s come to this” Suhø says standing up from his chair “But I don’t want to stop existing.”

Quickly and with no warning at all Suhø punches Junmyeon across the face hard. Junmyeon falls to the ground immediately. Before Sehun can react, Suhø takes Junmyeon’s wand and points it at Sehun. 

“Drop your wand” Suhø says seriously. 

“Sehun don’t!” Junmyeon yells before Suhø steps on his hand to make him scream and stop him from talking. 

Sehun quickly hands over his wand and Suhø stops hurting Junmyeon. 

“Get up Myeonnie” Suhø purrs resuming his less terrifying personality “I hope I didn’t ruin your pretty face.”

“Sehun he can’t use wands, he’s not a wizard.” Junmyeon sighs getting up.

“Are you ok?” Sehun asks rushing to help Junmyeon up “Should we get you to the nurse?”

“I’m fine” Junmyeon assures him wiping some blood off from under his nose. 

“You are quite the cute couple” Suhø grins “I’d love to _ wreck _you.”

“Can you keep it in your pants for 5 minutes?” Junmyeon asks exasperated. 

“Can but won’t” Suhø says before sitting back in his chair. 

“Junmyeon what are we going to do? He has our wands and-” Sehun says starting to freak out. 

“He’s stuck in this room and has no magical powers” Junmyeon explains “What we're going to do is leave him here alone.”

“Wait no” Suhø says seeming actually scared “You’ll have to come back, you have nowhere to sleep!”

“I can sleep with Sehunnie can’t I?” Junmyeon answers.

Sehun stands completely still stupified by the double entendre. Junmyeon doesn’t even notice as he grabs Sehun’s hand and walks out of the room. He keeps walking with Sehun until they are far enough away that Suhø can’t hear them. 

“Junmyeon I can’t hide you in my room, my roommates will freak out-” Sehun says still freaked out. 

“No of course not, it’s against school rules, I only said that to make him scared.” Junmyeon explains “We’re going to spend the day researching a way to reverse that spell. Then after that, I’m going to get Minseok to come to get our wands back.”

“Minseok? The head boy?” Sehun asks. 

“Yeah he’s my best friend and he’s trained hand to hand combat which will come in handy in case Suhø tries something again” Junmyeon explains. 

“Should I get the scroll? I had a lot of information about the spell” Sehun says trying to be helpful for once. 

“That’s a great idea” Junmyeon smiles happily, finally talking to someone who doesn’t try to get on his nerves 24/7. 

Sehun blushes lightly seeing Junmyeon smile at him. He’s really glad Junmyeon isn’t mad at him. Plus now he can work with Junmyeon all day to find a way to undo the spell. 

“Ok, I’ll lead the way” Sehun says grabbing Junmyeon’s hand again. 

Junmyeon looks down at their hands in surprise but doesn’t pull away. Suhø has said many times that Sehun had a crush on him but he wasn’t totally convinced. Sure Sehun was very touchy and stuttered a bit but Junmyeon doesn’t know him well enough to know if he acts like that normally. With the unprovoked hand-holding though... Junmyeon wonders if Suhø might have been right. He won’t assume anything until Sehun says it himself though. Would Junmyeon turn him down? Does Sehun even want to date him or is it just more of an admiration crush? 

Now really isn’t the time to be thinking about it though. They need to focus on finding that counter-spell. 

“Do you mind covering your ears?” Sehun says looking up at Junmyeon “I’ll get in trouble if anyone found out you heard our password.”

“Oh sure,” Junmyeon says before looking away and putting his fingers in his ears. 

“We can go in,” Sehun says pulling lightly on Junmyeon’s wrist “No one should be inside right now.”

Luckily Sehun is right and there’s no one in the common room. However, unfortunately, Kyungsoo is in Sehun’s bedroom. Sehun quickly pushes Junmyeon back behind the bedroom door so Kyungsoo won’t see him. 

“Kyungsoo!” Sehun says surprised “Why are you here?”

“I fainted in potions class so they sent me to rest” Kyungsoo explains looking confused “Why are you here?”

“I’m sick” Sehun explains “Junmyeon and I had some bad... pie...”

“Uh-huh,” Kyungsoo says sceptically “Just grab whatever you need and get back to your date.”

“HA HA HA” Sehun fake laughs “You’re so funny Kyungsoo! Anyways I’m just going to get my homework and go... back to the bathroom...”

“Sure” Kyungsoo chuckles “Prefect’s bathroom I assume? With Junmyeon? Bonus of dating a prefect I guess.”

“YEAH, SO I GOT MY HOMEWORK SO I’LL GET GOING” Sehun yells over Kyungsoo hoping desperately that Junmyeon did not hear anything Kyungsoo said. 

Sehun leaves the room to find Junmyeon directly beside the door, there goes the chance of not hearing their conversation. 

“Prefect’s bathroom is actually a great idea” Junmyeon says “I can stop by the library and take out some books. I usually study when I’m sick anyway so they won’t question it. Then if we hide out in the bathroom we’ll have a quiet place alone with no evil clone.”

“O-oh yeah” Sehun nods “Great idea!”

The plan works flawlessly. Junmyeon gets 5 different books out of the library and not a single person questioned whether he was really sick or not. Junmyeon hates lying and breaking the rules but not as much as he hates sleeping in the same room as Suhø. Especially now that he knows Suhø not only looks like he could kill Junmyeon with his bare hands, he probably could. 

The prefect’s bathroom is unoccupied, which makes sense since it’s the middle of the day so Sehun and Junmyeon get in and lock the door. 

“Let me see that scroll” Junmyeon says putting out his hand. 

Sehun hands him the scroll and Junmyeon starts reading it. It starts out very much like a bad ad but the more Junmyeon reads the more he realizes how misleading the first paragraph is. It says you can edit personality traits but it doesn’t say who’s. In actuality, the spell is for creating an alternate version of someone. It doesn’t really explain why Sehun would have created Suhø and not a Sehun clone but Junmyeon assumes it’s a flaw in the cheap illegal internet spell. 

“The incantation was ‘Sosy malefik’ and you didn’t suspect anything?” Junmyeon says after he’s done reading “Sehun that’s just misspelled french for the evil doppelganger. We learned about this in class. Don’t make any potions or spells you find on the internet and ALWAYS look up the meaning of the incantation.”

“I’m sorry” Sehun sighs “I should have known better. I promise I’ll never do it again.”

“Everyone falls for a scam at least once” Junmyeon says trying to cheer up Sehun “let’s just work on reversing it”

“Ok” Sehun smiles “I’ll do my best.”

“If we have extra time, I can help you out with some herbology” Junmyeon smiles back. 

“You’ll still be my tutor?” Sehun asks “After all this?”

“Of course,” Junmyeon says putting a hand on Sehun’s shoulder “You made a mistake, but you’re fixing it. I admire that.”

“Thank you Junmyeon” Sehun smile to himself. 

They spend the whole day looking through the books for any type of counter-spell. Even just a different kind of general counter-spell but they can’t find a single one. Though they didn’t find anything, both Junmyeon and Sehun learned a lot by reading the books. Which doesn’t help them much with Suhø but at least they have a bit of extra knowledge for their exams. 

Junmyeon sends Sehun back to the Slytherin dormitories but Junmyeon heads over to Minseok’s room. If someone is willing to help Junmyeon without reporting it to any professors it’s Minseok. 

“Ok so this is your evil clone,” Minseok says walking in with his wand raised “_ Stupefy _!”

Before Suhø even had a chance to walk towards Minseok, he’s already unconscious. Junmyeon walks over to retrieve his and Sehun’s wands. He’ll have to give Sehun’s wand back tomorrow before class. 

“You should really keep him tied up” Minseok says pulling Suhø onto a chair “_ Incarcerous _!”

Once again, Suhø is bound to his chair by magical ropes. 

“I felt awful tying him to a chair for multiple days.” Junmyeon says “I know he’s not a real person but it’s still hard.”

“I can understand that” Minseok says “Especially when he looks just like you but after the stunt he pulled I think it’s better to be safe than empathetic.”

“You’re right” Junmyeon nods “I’ll tie him up while I’m at school and before going to sleep. He can only walk around while I have my wand ready.”

“That’s a good compromise” Minseok agrees “_ Rennervate _” Minseok chants causing Suhø to wake up.

“Minseok why did you wake him up I was going to have some peace and quiet!” Junmyeon whines. 

“I wanna talk to him” Minseok laughs at his friend “Alright mister meany, do you want to start by explaining why you’re tormenting my friend?”

“Because it’s fun” Suhø smirks as usual “and I’ve got a bit of a twin kink.”

“No kidding” Junmyeon rolls his eyes. 

“But I don’t like you,” Suhø says to Minseok as his expression darkens “If I get out of this I won’t hesitate to smash stupid wand holding hand and your knee caps in with a hammer. Then I could watch you try to crawl for help.”

“Jun I thought you said he was annoying flirt” Minseok says turning to Junmyeon “He’s more like a psychopath” 

“He’s never talked like that before” Junmyeon explains. 

“Well I’m not interested in him and he knocked me out and tied me to a chair so” Suhø says angrily “His life means nothing to me and I couldn’t bloody Junmyeon up too much. I’d love a new toy that I _ can _ break.”

“Ok cool really seeing the ‘evil’ in evil clone” Minseok says “I’ll leave before he threatens me again.” 

“You weren’t serious about that were you?” Junmyeon asks slightly horrified. 

“I wouldn’t touch him if you asked me not to” Suhø smiled “Given you’d entertain me instead.”

“No, I think I’ll just leave you tied up in that chair forever” Junmyeon says. 

“I think we could work with that” Suhø says looking down at his lap. 

“So you either make disgusting sexual comments or threaten people's lives, is that it?” Junmyeon asks walking over to his bed. 

“Pretty much yeah” Suhø answers “I’m a simple guy.”

“Hang on” Junmyeon says realizing something “Why do you flirt with Sehun?”

“Because he’s hot and if I got him alone I know I could get him to give in” Suhø explains “I might not be you but I can pretend for long enough.”

“Don’t-” Junmyeon says feeling extremely uncomfortable “Don’t even joke about using him like that.”

“What?” Suhø teases “Don’t like me talking about how easy it would be? Want Sehunnie just to yourself? Don’t pretend you haven’t thought about it. Sehun’s practically throwing himself on you.”

“He’s cuddly and sweet” Junmyeon defends “He’s a nice person and he shouldn’t be anywhere near you.”

“I was thinking more under me? I mean you’ve seen his ass. I’d just love to-” Suhø starts and Junmyeon has already raised his wand. 

“_ Stupefy _” Junmyeon says and Suhø is unconscious again.

Just as Junmyeon was starting to think Suhø was nothing but an annoying flirt, he realizes he was wrong. Today has really opened his eyes. Suhø is actually evil. What he said to Minseok and what he implied doing with Sehun? None of that was harmless. Junmyeon’s heart shatters just thinking about how Sehun would react if he thought Junmyeon returned his feelings but it was just Suhø using him. Junmyeon doesn’t want to dwell on why that hurts so much. 

~=+•+=~

Every night that week Junmyeon and Sehun meet up in Junmyeon’s room to do more research. They found a few charms and counter-curses but not a single one worked. 

Even without making any progress with the counter-spell, Sehun is still thrilled. Every night he gets to spend hours with Junmyeon alone, usually on Junmyeon’s bed. Well mostly alone, Suhø is there but he finds their studying boring and tends to fall asleep. That or Junmyeon stuns him but that last for less time each time Junmyeon does it. Either way, it lets Sehun spend time alone with Junmyeon and that’s all that matters. 

“Junmyeon I’m tired” Sehun pouts leaning his head onto Junmyeon’s shoulder. 

“Should we end it early tonight?” Junmyeon says trying to turn his head to face Sehun. 

“No” Sehun says hugging Junmyeon waist “We should take a break though”

Sehun being cuddly and touchy wasn’t unusual, especially later at night. Junmyeon doesn’t dislike it, it’s comfortable, but he’s worried Sehun might be reading into it a bit too much.

“What would we do during our break?” Junmyeon asks.

Breaks are good. Junmyeon knows taking a 15-minute break every 2 hours is beneficial. 

“Do you have Bertie Botts?” Sehun asks continuing to hold onto Junmyeon. He’s wearing a sweater and it’s so soft. 

“I think so let me check” Junmyeon says tapping Sehun’s arms slightly so Sehun will let go. 

Junmyeon gets up to check his end table for the jelly beans, luckily he does have them. When he turns back towards Sehun he sees that Sehun has been watching him the whole time, which isn’t that weird. But he’s sporting the most lovey-dovey look Junmyeon has ever seen and it makes Junmyeon’s stomach do weird things. He’s not sure he really returns Sehun’s feelings but he feels... something at least. 

“Got them” Junmyeon says sitting back on the edge of the bed “I have a feeling we're going to regret this.”

“It’ll be worth it” Sehun smiles before taking out a purplish looking jelly bean and watching as Junmyeon takes out his orangey one “On three we both eat them...1...2...3!”

Sehun and Junmyeon both pop their jelly beans into their mouth. Junmyeon is greeted with a nice citrusy flavour. 

“Tangerine!” Junmyeon exclaims. 

“Ew ew ew Junmyeon give me your trash can!” Sehun says with the cutest little grossed out face Junmyeon has ever seen. 

Junmyeon quickly gets him the trash because it looks like if he waits another second Sehun might just spit the jelly bean out on his sheets. Sehun quickly takes the trash can and spits out the jelly bean. 

“What was it?” Junmyeon asks.

“Grape” Sehun says sticking out his tongue “So gross!”

“You freaked out over grape?” Junmyeon laughs. 

“It’s disgusting! It’s like medicine flavour!” Sehun defends. 

“I don’t think you’re ready for the rest of these Sehun” Junmyeon says still laughing. 

“Try me” Sehun says narrowing his eyes before taking a random jelly bean and eating it. 

Sehun immediately regrets his decision and spits out the jelly bean. 

“WHY IS SPOILED MILK AN OPTION!” Sehun yells. 

“Don’t you understand the point of these?” Junmyeon smiles “It’s every flavour!”

“But this could make me sick!” Sehun says stressed “What if I get food poisoning?”

“You’ll be fine, it’s just a jelly bean” Junmyeon shakes his head. 

“No more jelly beans” Sehun pouts “Just hold me, I need emotional support.”

“Alright, Sehunnie” Junmyeon says taking the jelly beans off the bed and letting Sehun hug him. 

Sehun loves when Junmyeon calls him Sehunnie. When Suhø does it seems more like a predator eyeing prey but when Junmyeon does it Sehun just feels happy and comfortable. Junmyeon pets Sehun’s hair lightly to help comfort him through the ‘emotional trauma of the jelly bean’. Sehun can’t get over how _ right _ this all feels. Being held by Junmyeon, playing games together and just doing domestic things. Sehun really hopes they’ll continue even after they find the counter-spell.

“Do you think we should get back to work?” Junmyeon asks after a little while. 

“Probably” Sehun mumbles sadly “but before we do I want you to have one more jelly bean. So we’re equal.”

“Alright” Junmyeon sighs.

Since it doesn’t seem like Sehun wants to let go Junmyeon stretches his arm out to the end table and grabs a black jelly bean out of the box and eats it. His mouth is flooded with a salty taste. 

“What is it?” Sehun asks 

“Olive” Junmyeon replies before thinking of a great pun “Olive-it!”

“Do you actually love it?” Sehun asks concerned. Junmyeon’s humour is _ interesting _ but honestly, Sehun finds it cute. 

“No it’s terrible please get the trash can” Junmyeon confesses. 

After Junmyeon washes his mouth out with water, they research for many more hours. After all that reading, Junmyeon ends up falling asleep on his bed. Sehun doesn’t notice until it’s passed curfew since he was reading on Junmyeon’s chaise lounge couch. If he goes back to his room without Junmyeon he’ll be in trouble, but Sehun doesn’t really want to wake Junmyeon up. He should at least tie Suhø up but what is the spell for that?

As Sehun’s trying to remember the incantation he finds himself slipping off into dreamland on Junmyeon’s couch. He’s only woken up by a soft tap on his shoulder. 

“Junmyeon?” Sehun asks groggily. 

“Nope but close” Suhø responds. 

“Oh you” Sehun sighs “Shouldn’t you be tied up?”

“Come on I’ve been good recently” Suhø responds “I didn’t even talk today while you guys were working.”

“That’s true” Sehun agrees starting to sit up. 

“I had an idea” Suhø starts “I know you’re really set on dating Junmyeon, don’t try to deny it. That’s literally the reason I look like him and not you. You thought about him so much while casting that spell that you created his alter ego.”

“Oh” Sehun says embarrassed, he didn’t realize how bad his crush was. 

“Yeah but no judgement I get it” Suhø sympathizes “but he doesn’t seem like he’ll agree to be with either one of us.”

“You don’t think he’d want to date me?” Sehun asks concerned, Junmyeon spends a lot of time with Suhø. If anyone knows about Junmyeon’s romantic interests it’s Suhø “Are you sure?”

“He’s... not very open? He might want to but I don’t think he would anytime soon” Suhø explains “But that’s where I come in.”

“What?” Sehun asks sceptically.

“Aren’t you tired of waiting? Two whole years?” Suhø asks “I’m available now. I might not be him but I’m a close second don’t you think?”

“I like Junmyeon for who he is” Sehun explains “Not what he looks like.”

“I’m not saying you should date me” Suhø explains “We could just have some fun, you could call me Junmyeon I wouldn’t mind.”

“He’s literally sleeping in the room.” Sehun deadpans.

“Oh that’s an issue?” Suhø asks “Alright fine then we could just make out or something and it could be like practice for when you actually date Junmyeon.”

“Just making out though right?” Sehun asks “and you’d never tell anyone?”

“I swear on my non-existent life I would never tell him” Suhø says putting a hand over his heart. 

“Ok” Sehun says “I’m in.”

Sehun’s not exactly sure how to start. It’s not that he’s never done it, he’s had many boyfriends, but he’s never made an agreement before. Every time he’s made out with someone it’s been spontaneous not some sort of business arrangement. 

Luckily Sehun doesn’t have to think about it for long because Suhø reaches out for Sehun’s face and presses his lips to Sehun’s. It's significantly more innocent than Sehun expected. They start out very soft and slow. It’s what Sehun would expect from Junmyeon but not Suhø. Sehun can’t help but be reminded that this is exactly like what it would be like with Junmyeon. He’d have the same soft lips, the same hand lightly caressing his cheek. Sehun melts into the kiss very quickly ignoring the fact it’s Suhø. 

It doesn’t take too long before Sehun is brought back to reality when he feels a hand ride up under his shirt tracing his faint abs. Junmyeon wouldn’t do that, but Suhø most definitely would. Sehun’s not exactly against it. As much he isn’t happy that he’s doing this with Suhø instead of Junmyeon, he’s still enjoying it, probably more than he should. Suhø’s second hand moves from Sehun’s face to squeeze his thigh and Sehun pulls away. 

“Wait” Sehun whispers looking up at Suhø “Lie down on the couch I have an idea.”

“Oh?” Suhø smiles intrigued. 

Sehun gets up and finds one of Junmyeon’s ties in his drawers. 

“You’d rather pretend I’m Junmyeon right?” Sehun asks walking back to the couch “Would a blindfold help?”

“Yes” Suhø answers quickly “Please blindfold me”

Sehun snickers, that’s probably the only time Suhø has ever said please. He places one knee on either side of Suhø’s thighs and ties Junmyeon’s tie around Suhø’s eyes. Sehun lightly runs his hand down Suhø’s arm causing him to shiver at the touch. 

“You really like blindfolds don’t you?” Sehun smiles. 

Sehun slowly unbuttons Suhø’s dress shirt, well Junmyeon’s borrowed dress shirt, and runs his fingers down Suhø’s chest lightly with one finger. Sehun wasn’t expecting Suhø to have abs, he’s an exact copy of Junmyeon isn’t he? When does Junmyeon have a chance to work out? Sehun can’t be bothered to care when he has Jun- Suhø shirtless in front of him. 

Sehun keeps doing the same thing until Suhø opens his mouth to take a deep breath. As soon as he does, Sehun pours the veritaserum down Suhø’s throat. Suhø coughs and sits up quickly to prevent more of the liquid from running down his throat. He rips Junmyeon’s tie off his head and looks at Sehun with a deadly glare before pulling Sehun by the collar and kissing him harshly forcing the rest of the truth serum into Sehun’s mouth. 

“There now we’re in this together” Suhø says angrily before throwing Sehun onto the ground “I can’t believe you did that!”

“I had to!” Sehun yells back from the ground “You are making Junmyeon’s life hell and it’s my fault! I had to fix it!”

“What is going on!” Junmyeon says waking up still not quite able to open his eyes “Why isn’t he tied up!”

“You fell asleep before you could do it” Suhø answers before looking straight at Sehun “You’re lucky you’re the one who cast the spell because otherwise, I would have killed you by now.”

Sehun doesn’t respond. Suhø is under the influence of the truth serum so he actually means that. He would have actually killed Sehun. 

“Why are you shirtless?” Junmyeon says getting angry “What did you do to Sehun?”

“The better question is what did he do to me” Suhø laughs “But I was a very willing participant to his little game.”

“Sehun what is he talking about?” Junmyeon says looking very scared. 

Sehun tries his best to keep his mouth shut but the potion is too powerful. He doesn’t want Junmyeon to know about what he did and he sure as hell doesn’t want Junmyeon to know that he liked it and why he liked it. Sehun fights the potion for as long as he can, which is almost a whole 2 seconds. 

“I kissed him, well he kissed me but I said he could. So we started making out and I wanted to pretend like I only did it to pour the truth serum down his throat but I would have done it anyway” Sehun says shaking feeling some tears form in his eyes. Junmyeon rushes out of bed to comfort Sehun. 

“Good to know” Suhø says smirking “If you hadn’t pulled your little truth stunt I’d be down for picking up where we left off.”

“Don’t you dare touch him” Junmyeon spits. 

“You’re just mad cause he was willing to settle for me because your stubborn ass wasn’t enough anymore” Suhø laughs “Pinning and cute little study dates are great and all but don’t you think he wants more?”

“He’s right” Sehun says before clamping a hand over his mouth “Junmyeon make it stop I can’t make it stop!”

“Shh that’s enough Sehun you don’t have to say anything else” Junmyeon says hugging Sehun tightly “I so sorry Sehun for asking you questions, I didn’t know you were under the influence of the potion.”

“He put some in my mouth” Sehun explains nuzzling into Junmyeon’s shoulder for comfort as Junmyeon hugs him. 

“Wasn’t sure that would be enough” Suhø smiles “I’m glad it was.”

“I will be so happy to be rid of you” Junmyeon says looking at Suhø with the meanest look he can manage “What’s the counter-spell to the one that created you?”

“Finite Sosy” Suhø says frowning “Well shit”

“_ Finite Sosy _!” Junmyeon says waving his hand in the standard counter-spell motion hoping it will work. 

Suhø immediately blinks out of existence and Junmyeon sighs relieved this is finally over. 

“Don’t say anything” Junmyeon says to Sehun “I’ll get the antidote and then we can talk.”

“Ok” Sehun says meekly as he feels Junmyeon pull away from him. 

Junmyeon returns with a small white potion bottle. Sehun takes it and drinks the whole thing not wanting to take a chance. 

“How do we know if it worked?” Sehun asks. 

“What’s your name?” Junmyeon asks.

“Se-” Sehun starts before realizing that’s not the point “Jongin”

“Ok, it worked” Junmyeon smiles “Do you want to talk about what happened now?”

“Honestly no I don’t” Sehun says pulling his knees up to his chest “but I’ll tell you. I wanted to fix everything. When I got the chance I thought of a plan to get him to drink the truth serum, but he had to be vulnerable.”

“Sehun you didn’t have to do that” Junmyeon says petting his hair “We would have figured it out without needing you to hurt yourself.”

“It would have been fine if I didn’t... end up under the influence of the truth serum.” Sehun starts “If I had just made him disappear while you were sleeping like I planned everything would have been ok.”

“But...” Junmyeon says not quite understanding “You let him touch you and...”

“I was ok with that... I wanted to” Sehun says trying to make himself small “I just didn’t want you knowing that.”

“Oh” Junmyeon says realizing Suhø didn’t pressure Sehun into anything. He was just as responsible as Suhø. 

“You hate me don’t you?” Sehun says sadly “I’m sorry Junmyeon I just... he offered and I didn’t think you’d find out.”

“I don’t hate you Sehun” Junmyeon says “It’s a bit surprising but I can’t blame you.”

“What?” Sehun says looking up. 

“I knew you liked me or was pretty sure at least and I still continued to hug you and spend all my free time with you.” Junmyeon explains “I kind of led you on so I can’t blame you for accepting Suhø when I didn’t make a move.”

“Would you want to?” Sehun asks before clarifying “Would you want to kiss me?”

Junmyeon smiles and leans it. Sehun’s heart starts to race as he closes his eyes and waiting for the kiss, but instead, he feels Junmyeon kiss his forehead. 

“Maybe but we should do this right” Junmyeon explains “Would you do me the honour of going on a date with me? We could go to the Three Broomsticks on Saturday.”

“Yes” Sehun smiles “I would love that” 

“Great” Junmyeon smiles back before hugging Sehun “Now we should get back to sleep it’s 4 am and we have class in the morning.”

“We could take another sick day” Sehun suggests. 

“I am a prefect” Junmyeon says with a look “I’ll bend the rules if an evil clone appears but not for the sake of sleeping in.”

“Stick in the mud” Sehun sighs “but that is one reason why I like you so much.”

“Oh really?” Junmyeon smiles “What else do you like?”

“You’re smart and you’re always helping everyone. You’re selfless and a great leader. You don’t just do what everyone wants but you do what’s best for them.” Sehun says happy to admit all his feelings to Junmyeon “I really admire you.”

“You’re so cute Sehun” Junmyeon smiles. 

“And your smile” Sehun adds “I love your smile it could make me happy even if I’m having a terrible day.”

“I hope to earn your affection” Junmyeon says before lacing his hand into Sehun’s “but for now we need to sleep, I’ll take the couch, you sleep on the bed.”

“Ok” Sehun smiles “Good night Junmyeon.”

“Good night” Junmyeon responds. 

The end. (Although I can write an epilogue if anyone wants one!)


	2. Epilogue

Friday afternoon Junmyeon has a meeting with all the other prefects. They don’t really have much to discuss this week so not all the prefects showed up but they do like to hang out all together anyways. 

“Alright well I think that’s everything so” Minseok says “I’d like to conclude by saying Junmyeon has a date tomorrow. With a 4th year.”

“You’re going on a date with a 4th-year?” Yixing asks. 

“That was not public information” Junmyeon sighs “and I don’t think the fact he’s in 4th-year matter, Sehun is-”

“Sehun?” Irene, a Slytherin prefect, asks “Junmyeon I swear to God do not hurt that boy he’s way too sweet and innocent.”

“He’s not that innocent” Junmyeon mumbles thinking back to Sehun and Suhø “And I wouldn’t hurt him.”

“Do you really think dating a 4th year is the best idea?” Yixing asks.

“I’m not dating him, we’re going on one date” Junmyeon explains. 

“Just one?” Minseok asks sceptically “Do you think Sehun knows that?”

“I don’t know” Junmyeon says knitting his eyebrows together “I mean if it goes well we could go on another.”

“Do you even like him?” Irene asks feeling protective over her fellow Slytherin. 

“Maybe?” Junmyeon says not quite sure “Probably.”

He’s enjoyed spending time with Sehun for sure, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he likes Sehun in a romantic way. He likes all the cuddling and he does find his heart beating a bit faster when he notices how much Sehun likes him but is that enough? He was really protective with Sehun whenever Suhø flirted with him but was that just him being a good prefect or was he jealous? He certainly felt angry... even after he found out Sehun was ok with it... but still... 

“You’re not sure?” Yixing asks “He’s 15, he’s not going to be as mature as someone your own age and you’re not even sure if you like him? You might want to reevaluate.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Irene asks angerily getting defensive. 

“Nothing Irene, he’s a good kid I’m sure, it’s just he is younger. None of us were that mature when we were his age” Yixing explains.

Junmyeon sits back and stops talking. He would want to defend Sehun too, Sehun is more mature than quite a few 6th years but it seems Irene has got it covered. 

As much as Junmyeon didn’t think their age difference was an issue, after the points Yixing made Junmyeon wonders if he’s really thinking this through. Does he really know how he feels? How they would work as a couple? His head fills with so many questions. 

~=+•+=~

_ One month later _

“Jongin I need your advice” Sehun pouts at his friend. 

“Is this about Junmyeon?” Jongin asks before sighing “Of course it is, it’s always about Junmyeon.”

“Not true! I have other interests!” Sehun says offended. 

Jongin just stares at him as a response. 

“Ok yeah it’s about Junmyeon” Sehun admits “But that doesn’t prove anything!”

“Just tell me what this is about” Jongin says.

“We’ve been on 6 dates. It’s been almost a month since our first date but we still aren’t boyfriends.” Sehun starts “Not that labels are all that important but why hasn’t asked me to be his boyfriend? Am I not good enough? Does Junmyeon not want to be in a serious relationship with me? On top of that, I'm almost always the one that starts all our hugs and even hand-holding. Junmyeon is rarely the one to start it. We only made out once and he apologized afterwards.”

“Ouch.” Jongin says frowning “Maybe he just really wants to take it slow and let you be the clingy one. The opposite of Suhø, you know?” Jongin explains “Plus you can ask him to be your boyfriend, why does it have to be him?”

“I don’t know I just want him to take a step” Sehun says softly “I feel like I care way more than he does.”

“He’s the one who asked you out the first time and he’s gone on 5 other dates with you” Jongin says trying to cheer up his friend.

“4 of them were to study for herbology though” Sehun points out. 

“Why are you still doing that? You only asked him to tutor you so he would have a reason to talk to you” Jongin asks confused. 

“He’s cute when he’s teaching me” Sehun smiles “He seems to really like it.”

“If you’re both enjoying it I don’t see an issue” Jongin points “Aren’t you seeing him Sunday anyways? Just tell him what you’re feeling.”

“Only for herbology” Sehun sighs “but I’ll try talking to him.”

“Good”

~=+•+=~

_ Sunday _

“Junmyeon?” Sehun asks looking at the prefect standing in front of the Slytherin dormitory’s door “I thought we were meeting at the library.”

“My meeting ended early so I figured we could walk together” Junmyeon smiles.

“Ok” Sehun smiles before grabbing Junmeyon’s hand “You know we could just study in your room.”

“My room?” Junmyeon asks curious “Do you not like the library?”

“I can’t snuggle with you in the library” Sehun says looking at his feet. 

"Ok" Junmyeon smiles "Let's go to my room."

Sehun smiles back as they walk all the way to Junmyeon's room. However, when they get to Junmyeon's room they really don't snuggle, some hand-holding but Junmyeon spends most of his time going over germination periods and transplanting procedures. Yes, Sehun did say Junmyeon teaching him was cute but he's alone in his crush’s bedroom, sitting on his bed, but he has to study stupid plants.

“Junmyeon do you even like me?” Sehun says softly. 

“What?” Junmyeon asks surprised. 

“You treat me like a friend” Sehun starts “Nothing has changed since Suhø disappeared. I’m still the only one reaching for your hand, it's always me hugging you. We haven't even kissed in 2 weeks. I’m not saying I don’t like what we have because I do but... we go on study dates but we actually just study the whole time. I just want to know whether you actually want to date me or if you’re just playing along.” 

“Sehun” Junmyeon says gently pulling Sehun off his body so he can look at his face properly “I study with you because you asked me to be your tutor and I want to do a good job so I focus on that. I like you a lot. I thought you knew that.”

“You don’t really show it? What was I supposed to think?” Sehun asks feeling a bit of his repressed frustration coming up. 

“I was holding myself back on purpose. Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to ditch the textbook and just... cuddle but I don’t because it’s irresponsible.” Junmyeon explains “I let you set the pace because I didn’t want to pressure you into anything since this is your first relationship.”

“No it’s not” Sehun shakes his head “I’ve had other relationships.”

“You have?” Junmyeon says looking confused “You never mentioned it...”

“Who talks about their exes with their crush?” Sehun laughs lightly. 

“I’d like to think I’m more than just a crush” Junmyeon says smiling. 

“Are you?” Sehun asks.

“Well I’m your boyfriend” Junmyeon smiles.

“When did that happen?” Sehun asks looking confused. 

“I think there’s been a lot of miscommunication between us” Junmeyon laughs “I thought we were on the same page but I guess I was wrong. I really like you, I love spending time with you, I love when you hug me or rest head on my shoulder. I don’t want to do that with anyone else and I want you just for myself. I want an exclusive relationship. I hope that's what you want too.”

“I want that too” Sehun smiles “but I want you to stop holding yourself back. I also want to... cuddle.”

“Are you sure?” Junmyeon says placing a hand on the side of Sehun’s face. 

“Yeah” Sehun smiles before leaning forwards and kissing Junmyeon. 

_ 10 minutes later _

“So you meant actually cuddle?” Sehun asks resting his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Junmyeon says confused pulling his hand off Sehun’s waist “What did you mean?”

“Nothing!” Sehun says quickly putting Junmyeon’s hand back “Just cuddling, love cuddling, this is great!”

“Hmm” Junmyeon hums “You don’t have to go back to your room tonight do you?”

“Well isn’t it against the rules to stay here?” Sehun asks not catching on at all. 

“Didn’t you want me to stop holding back?” Junmyeon smirks. 

“Yeah” Sehun nods “oh... OH”

“You’re adorable” Junmyeon smiles before kissing Sehun. 

The end. (for real this time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing an epilogue! I hope it was good enough!


End file.
